


【抽烟】

by kiana_zy



Category: hxjsnsjdudb
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiana_zy/pseuds/kiana_zy





	【抽烟】

【张九龄×你】

❗️rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr18🚗  
❗️禁二删，禁二改，禁二传，禁出圈，禁上升  
❗️发现了我会生气的哦！

 

这是杨杨第n次因为抽烟和张九龄不开心了。

 

那几天他在大楠家要写专场的段子，住了两天以来第一次回家。身上的衣服都没换，第三天回家的时候也一身疲倦，早上一进家门，就想扑在床上睡觉。杨杨看到他太累，想在家陪他，照顾他吃饭，想和他腻乎，就和领导请了一天假，窝好被子钻近张九龄怀里继续睡回笼觉。

九龄被饿着醒来已经下午一点了，闻着味道去厨房找人的时候，眯着眼睛看到杨杨在厨房忙碌的背影。今天又做了炸酱面，菜码都放好了在餐桌上，就等捞面了。

“宝宝…”九龄站在姑娘后面圈着她的腰，把头放在她肩膀上闭着眼睛唤她。杨杨今天喷了他给刚买的香水，他闻出来了。  
“起来啦，去洗手吃饭吧”杨杨回头看他一脸迷糊，老母亲的心又上来了。“穿鞋，家里还没热成那样，快去。”

等杨杨做好饭，转头叫了半天也没人应，出厨房找才发现张九龄坐在阳台的椅子上抽烟，吞云吐雾，好不热闹。

“我喊你半天”  
“这不是没听见”  
“又抽…那我自己去吃饭了”

杨杨有鼻炎，闻到烟味觉得刺鼻子，两个人自从在一起，张九龄回家就很少抽烟，要么就躲阳台坐着，要么就去厨房开油烟机。杨杨的气点还不完全在这儿，这两三年张九龄的咳嗽根本就没有完全好过，不管春夏秋冬，有时候她有空，没去小园子接他，就在家点开B站姑娘们拍的视频，总能听到他的咳嗽声。真的很气，明明他老用嗓子，还一点都不忌讳。

张九龄今天回来真的又累又乏，实在想抽一根，就也没太背着她。被杨杨好像抓了现行还摆了脸子，更觉得心情烦躁。

杨杨后来也没再等他过来一起吃饭，一个人就吃了小半碗，直接回房间反锁了房门。

过了两个小时张九龄都没有动静，等杨杨终于等不及开门找人，发现张九龄开着电脑坐在客厅里，还在改稿子，回头一看，餐桌上放的一口没吃，行吧，他可能都懒得和自己生气了。

18年开始吧，杨杨明显感觉张九龄被更多人注意到了，待在家的时间越来越少，在工作上下的功夫越来越多，同样的，陪她的时间也越来越少，被女观众簇拥的越紧，她就越失落。

说不清楚什么心情，赌气一样。  
杨杨走过去，夺过电脑放在茶几上，跨坐在他腿上。

“怎么了”  
“想你……可是你生我的气”  
说完杨杨低着头和张九龄抵着脑门，也不抬眼看他，“我是真的不想你抽烟，对不起……”

张九龄本来还有点低落的心情因为两个人的肢体接触突然大好了，这个可爱的女孩子又在服软了，屡试不爽。

“嗨，我今天就是回来太累了，你说你作为我的正宫娘娘，帮朕排忧解难是不是应尽的责任。”  
“是，所以我……”

杨杨笑着展开手心，里面放了一个他俩前段时间刚买的避孕套，螺纹的。没有再说话，眼睛里全是邀请，就盯着张九龄。

张九龄明知道姑娘是什么意思，饶是今天真的太累，也想故意逗她，于是说，“今天太累了，不想做”

怎么可能，他俩有几天没做了，年轻气盛，谁忍得住。

“啊…可是我想” 得，又开始假装委屈了  
“你想就想着呗，又不碍事。”  
“张九龄！”  
“想了可以，今天自己来。”

本来就害羞的姑娘，这下真的要被煮开了。平日里张九龄宠她，在这些方面也从来不让她为难，本着两个人尽兴的原则，一般都是姑娘怎么舒服怎么来。也就传统体位，再多一个后入，最刺激的时候也就在浴室里，沙发，还没解锁。前段时间因为张九龄想追求刺激买的各种味道和花纹的避孕套，去拿快递的时候，杨杨都好一顿害羞。这下还得了。

“那，那你挑个味道，我去换”  
“你喜欢什么味道的”  
“葡萄吗”  
“可以”

杨杨光着脚跑去卧室翻放着库存的小盒子，张九龄就保持原装的瘫在沙发上，一副大爷样子等伺候。再等杨杨回来，这下轮到张九龄忍不住了。

是有好几天没做了，最近一直忙着专场，冷落了家里这个，他其实也想的紧。

“过来”  
张九龄没等杨杨就吻住她的耳垂一顿吮吸，她耳垂小小的还挺厚，特别有咬头，姑娘这儿最敏感，他最知道。手从衣服下摆滑进去摸到了内衣，嗯，宝宝今天穿了前面扣扣子的这件啊。解开又摸到滑滑的皮肤，软的让他自己都颤栗，杨杨真的太磨人了，捏着圆圆的乳头轻轻拧着，张九龄听着她因为自己而发出声音，被更兴奋的挑逗着，杨杨所有地方都敏感的不得了，张九龄的手在身上处处点火，怀里圈着的小姑娘就轻轻扭着身子，嗓子眼里哼哼唧唧的喊。“嗯……九龄…”

 

自己的胸还在别人手里呢，她也敢走神，想到台上打着快板的手，纤细修长，骨节分明，带着男孩子的阳刚，而那双手，被好多前线大大拍过特写的手，现在就覆在自己的乳房上。

九龄根本没忘记今天要发坏让她自己主动，撩了一大半，甚至两个人隔着两层布都感觉到了潮湿，张九龄停下了。

“乖，自己来”  
杨杨突然委屈的不得了，合着自己投怀送抱被吃干抹净，还要自己伺候自己浪荡，她心里还是个传统的不得了的女孩子，有点不太开心。

这么想着，还是扒下张九龄的裤子，就一半，够用了。然后蹲了下来，刚准备张嘴张九龄就把眼前的姑娘搂着胳肢窝抱了起来。

“干嘛”  
“用嘴巴”  
“不可以，脏，还没洗”  
“那你去洗”  
“不要嘴巴，你自己想办法吧”

杨杨一下也没辙了，身下摸得到的挺立，内裤已经被勾勒出边了，快盛不下了，要命。那咋办，就这脱了一半的裤子，顺着大腿根子吻起来。

“宝宝……”  
九龄低着头看着杨杨粉色的嘴巴在他大腿上流连，带着温度一个个的亲下来，性器就在相隔不远的内裤下面，犹抱琵琶，真的要疯了，他也一般没有这个视角，自己的姑娘用嘴巴，总觉得太心疼了，舍不得。今天真的难得主动，舒服的他快放弃让姑娘自己来了。

吻了一会儿杨杨重新跨好了坐下来，该照顾一下上身了。她顺着额头鼻子一路吻，跪坐起来的时候，张九龄没忍住，撩开杨杨的衣服，吻上了乳尖。

“啊……”突然惊叫了一声，想瘫软的坐回腿上，被张九龄在半路拦着，只能继续跪坐起来。让他欺负。杨杨的胸真的软的让人发疯，光是这一对胸都能揉捏好一会儿，两个人不同部位的肌肤就这么触碰着，真的要不行了！

杨杨把乳头从他嘴里离开，学着他的样子，低头，掀开他的衣服，照顾他的两个小点点。

其实张九龄肚子上还是有点软肉的，不过也软乎乎的特别好摸。杨杨直到把他的乳尖吸的通红，才抬头看着他，继续邀请。

姑娘的头发乱的不得了，发丝中间的眼神里，全是情欲。

然后伸手，进了内裤摸着九龄的兄弟。热，热的发烫，早就不知道坦诚相见过几次，她还是觉得自己动手这方面，自己的体验感太差了。

 

终究是要进入正题的  
“那我，要开始了龄龄”  
“好，乖”

撕开避孕套的袋子，一瞬间葡萄味就钻进了两个人之间暧昧的空气，杨杨细长的手指弄着阴茎，一圈一圈的往下给它穿好雨伞。然后两只手扶着挺立，准备坐下去。

张九龄个子不低，从小也发育的好，长度不短，要命的是很粗。只进去一个头，杨杨就觉得阴部撕裂着一样，有点疼，不能继续了。

扶着张九龄的肩膀做支撑，抬头看着他眼睛，委屈的说，“哥哥你来好不好，我怕”

“今天说好了杨杨自己来了，慢慢的，没事儿昂”  
“我不想……”又下定决心一样地试了一下，杨杨咬着牙还是不行，她快被弄哭了，又委屈又气张九龄一下都不帮她。两个人是有半把月没做了，不是杨杨来姨妈，就是张九龄出去演出不着家，小别胜新婚，现在两个人都要疯了。

杨杨是因为又想自助又怕疼，主要还有害羞，张九龄则全都忍得，他快忍不住自己来了。

终于没等怀里的姑娘回话，张九龄一个挺身，把姑娘按坐在了自己的性器上。严丝合缝，全送进去了。

“啊……哥哥……”  
杨杨被激的一下喊出来，头却乖乖的枕在张九龄肩膀上，由着他来。

“以后得学，知不知道，这是女人的必修课，下次再做不好，就干死你。”  
杨杨其实挺喜欢张九龄私下，尤其是床上，说荤话，太容易听动情了，北京爷们儿的京腔，带着情欲说出来，她光听都愿意死在他身下。

“你，你动动……”  
“好”

得，张九龄好不容易想让她主动一次，到头来还是自己。

男根进入蜜道，被所有温暖和潮湿的软肉包裹着，杨杨真的太紧了，他要忍一下，不想这么快结束。眼前的姑娘轻轻咬着他肩膀，忍着不好意思叫。套上面的螺纹，奇怪又刺激的触感，快让杨杨疯了。百万只小虫子在身上爬着，她的手都不知道该放哪里，只剩下嘴里忘情的哼唧，和本能的想坐下去，让他的男根插到再深的地方。礼义廉耻什么都想抛到脑后，想和这个人做爱做个痛快。

“乖，我想听你叫”  
“啊……哥哥”  
“还有呢”  
“想让哥哥…欺负我，我，我太…太想你了呜呜呜”

不知道是因为舒服还是羞耻，杨杨的声音里都是哭腔，这下听的更让张九龄狼血沸腾了，本就是年轻气盛的男孩子，又疼眼前这个姑娘疼的紧，爱她恨不能把她吃进肚子里。

“乖，抱紧脖子”  
“呜呜呜，难受……”  
“忍一下，舒服了告诉我”

张九龄的小狗眼就盯着杨杨的眼睛，看着女孩儿在他的怀里发情，亮亮的，好像很无辜。嘴里又痞痞的笑，疯狂心动了。

杨杨心里却想，不知道平日里，微博上的女粉丝，是怎么觉得张九龄可爱，他到底哪里可爱了，从头坏到尾，从外坏到内的小黑小子，在外面卖萌可爱装无辜，回来只想着怎么能把我吃的更干净。

 

“哥哥，我…今天，看到…看到你在台上抱…抱别的女生了…呜呜呜”  
“我没有碰到身体，他们起哄做游戏，以后我不了，好不好”  
杨杨被顶的完整话说不出来一句，还想着今天耿耿于怀的这件事情呢。想到这儿又想想他俩现在在干的事情，低头努力看着自己小穴里吞吐的紫红色的阴茎，  
“你是我的，你的一切都是我的”

 

“对，是你的”  
“嗯…啊，啊……”  
“叫我”  
“九龄……”  
“不对”张九龄听完发狠的加快冲撞着交界处，袋囊打在杨杨的大腿根处，声音全是色情。

“哥哥…啊，老……老公呜呜呜”  
“乖，老公让你高潮。”

后来两个人没再说话，饶是九龄也怕调戏太过姑娘委屈，就只剩下动作，等最后姑娘声音变大了喊着要去了，九龄一点没有松懈的把子孙全送进了葡萄味的套里。

结束一切的两个人还在沙发上，姿势不变的歇了好一会儿，九龄才抱着她去洗澡。

“哥哥我以后不想用有螺纹的了”  
“杨杨不是更舒服了吗”  
“可是…”  
“行吧，那等等再看看有没有别的花纹”  
“张九龄你个流氓！我不想要了！”

 

后来专场的时候九龄发挥的超级好，下台后，在后台抱着杨杨说，那天时机正好的加油，可太及时了，给我加满动力了，你爷们儿今天发挥这么好，今天晚上，还想再来一次“庆功宴”

 

哦对了，至于抽烟，后来那成了他家家规了：  
1.张九龄在外想抽烟的时候就吃薄荷糖  
2.张九龄在家想抽烟就找杨杨亲亲  
3.张九龄在家想抽烟且时机合适的时候，就做爱。

 

自己媳妇儿自己宠着呗，烟不烟的无所谓，主要是她开心就行。

 

 

那天的爱情，是葡萄味的。


End file.
